Grudgebringers
Commander Morgan Bernhardt leads a mercenary army called "The Grudgebringers", named after his magical sword, the Grudgebringer, which can unleash fireballs. The Grudgebringers * Commander Morgan Bernhardt personally leads the Grudgebringer Cavalry: heavily armoured warriors riding unarmoured warhorses, and bearing the colours of Altdorf (a sign of Bernhardt's loyalty). * Paymaster Dietrich is the Grudgebringers' paymaster, as well as being Bernhardt's oldest friend and ally. * Lieutenant Gunther Shepke leads the Grudgebringer Infantry: heavily armoured swordsmen who march into battle in the colours of the Stir River Patrol. * Corporal Willem Fletcher leads the Grudgebringer Crossbows: crossbowmen garbed in deep red. Their banner displays a crossbow on a halved field of red and orange. * Wolfgang 'Sureshot' Schwartzkopf is the tough-as-nails soldier responsible for the Grudgebringer Cannon. Schwartzkopf sports a full beard, and a big hat. The army has contained many more units that have come and gone over time for pay, or for joint purpose, including Carlssons Cavalry from the Border Princes, Urblab Rotgut's Merecenary Ogres from Ostland, Wood Elves, Bretonnians, Outlaw bandits and many, many Imperial troops. History The Shadow of the Horned Rat Bernhardt and his army defeated Grey Seer Thanquol in a plot to use ancient Elven stones to destroy the lands of men. During this time The Grudgebringers were joined by: * Boris von Raukov and his unit of Nuln halberdiers * Allor the Amber Wizard * Ramon Black's unit of refugees sworn to hunt and slay Skaven * Ceridan the lone elf ranger * Gromdal Orcbane's dwarf crossbowmen * Grunti Bigfoot's Ironbreakers * The dwarf envoy Engrol Goldtongue and his bodyguards * More dwarf warriors led by Harkon Skullsplitter and another regiment led by Azguz Bloodfist * The famous Carroburg Greatswords led by Captain Schaeffer * Dwarf Hammerers led by Furgal Fragman * Johann Keeler's longbowmen from Averland * Sven Carlsson and his militia cavalry * Ragnar's Wolves: northern barbarian cavalry * Vannheim's 75th heavy cavalry * Luther Flamestrike the Bright Wizard * Marius Ubersbrom t'''he Celestial Wizard * Reiksguard knights led by '''Captain Todbringer * Wood Elves led by Galed and Gnarl Fist the Treeman Dark Omen Under orders from the Emperor Karl Franz Bernhardt quelled an invasion of Orcs and Undead into the Old World by destroying the Dread King. Whilst a mercenary, Bernhardt was loyal to the Empire. In this campaign Bernhardt was joined by many others: * Sven Carlsson returned with his militia cavalry * Luther Flamestrike '''returned * '''Franz Erikson led the Helmgart Bowmen * Heinz Klemper led the Countess' Guard, a unit of halberdiers acting as bodyguard to Emmanuelle von Liebwitz (who for some reason was stranded in the Reikland town of Bogenhafen) * Azguz Bloodfist's Dwarf Warriors returned to joined the army in Black Fire Pass * Eusebio The Bleak led a unit of pessimistic Flagellants * Dieter Schaeffer led a unit of Greatswords in red and yellow ( Talabecland ) uniform * Darius Flugenheim, a man with a long straight beard and no moustache, commanded the Imperial cannon * Uter Blomkwist, a man with a full thick curly red beard, commanded the Imperial Mortar * Engineer Ludwig von Uberdorf commanded the blue and red Imperial Steam Tank * One-eyed Jurgen Muntz led the Outlaw Infantry * Urblab Rotgut led an Ogre unit in Ostland colours * Vladimir Stormbringer was a wizard (assumedly from Kislev, as he used the same ice spells as Katarin the Ice Queen) * Eric Ragnar led berserk heavy horsemen. They wore horned Norse helms, and white wolf pelts whilst wielding huge axes. Some were from Norsca, others from Kislev * Elrod led a regiment of Wood Elf Glade Guard armed with traditional spears and garbed in long green cloaks * Galed returned with his Wood Elf Archers * Knarlroot the Treeman * Stephan Weiss led a small unit of Outlaw Pistoliers * Sir Bertrand le Grande ''' led a unit of Knights of the Realm * '''Sir Tristan de la Tour commanded the toughest unit of cavalry ever on Bernhardt's roster: Grail Knights Sources * : Warhammer: Dark Omen * : Warhammer: Shadow of the Horned Rat Category:Altdorf Category:Dogs of War Characters Category:Empire Characters Category:Mercenary Bands Category:G